fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
An Unwelcome Guest
Two days had passed since Hyuga took on his first mission as a mage of Archer's Cross. Although he did come back with some injuries, his mission was a success. Hyuga fully recovered now, thought he should take on another mission. Skimming the job board for another mission to take, his mind kept wondering off, thinking about the experiments his father had done, not letting him put much attention to the requests posted on the board. He began to think about the multiple mages now turned into a Second Generation Dragon Slayer just like him. Having been tortured just like he, himself was. In that moment he decided he must meet them once more. Hopefully apologize for the actions of his father and himself, but mostly to see how they were fairing. He knew, no apology would ever be enough and some might even turn hostile towards him, but he decided to stick to his plan anyway. Having already earned the forgiveness of Kalina Inari, Hyuga sought to face his next challenge and seek out the person that was confronted by his new guild. His next meeting had to be with Iridescence Jiao, but unfortunately he had no idea where she had disappeared to. He mostly knew where the other Dragon Slayers had ended up, but never found any information regarding Iridescence. His only chance for a clue was the very person that had faced her. The Master of the Guild, Valencia Morningheart. Hyuga quickly made his way to meet the Guild Master in hopes he might gather some information. Once Hyuga found her, he quickly approached her and knelt down in front of her once more. "Lady Morningheart! Could I have a minute of your time?" said Hyuga. A little bit surprised from the sudden request. Valencia replied "Hyuga, we went over this. You don't have to kneel before me to ask me a question or to talk to me. Please stand." "My apologies Lady Morningheart." Replied Hyuga as he was standing. With a warm smile Valencia continued "Now, What can I help you with today? Would you like to take on another request? Oh, and remember, It's Valencia. Just Valencia Okay." Hyuga with a worried look replied " I don't mean to bring back foul memories, but after you fought with Iridescence Jiao, would you happen to know what became of her?" "Although I'm not certain of the specific location, the Magic Council tells me she's holed herself up in Mt Hakobe and the range it connects to" Valencia says as she pulls out a map with a large red circle around the area she stated. Small black stars highlight places where the council's soldiers spotted her. "If you're planning on going after her, please remember to be careful." "Thank you for your concern. I will do my best." Said Hyuga when suddenly an image burst into Hyuga's head. Although he was just skimming the job board and not paying much attention earlier, one perticular job did happen to catch his eye. The job requiring to travel to Mt. Hakobe do to dangerous Blizzardverns in the area. Hyuga quickly rushed towards the job board to make sure. When his memory proved to be right, his eyes widened in disbelief. He quickly rushed to Valencia and asked " Lad.....Valencia could I possibly borrow this map?" "Of course" she replied. "I thank you kindly." Said Hyuga and rushed out. Hyuga didn't even bother to stop by and talk to Cliff Jones, the man that put up the request. Instead he just left straight for the icy mountain. While he was leaving though, Hyuga did gather some of the sand from the beach and shaped it in a way that it stayed hidden under his clothes. In no time at all Hyuga had made it to the base of the mountain. Looking carefully at the map, Hyuga began his trek up the mountain heading straight for the locations Iridescence was spotted. Many thoughts began to course through his mind as he kept traveling up the mountain. Specially after learning that vicious Blizzardverns began to make the open paths their home. In just a short while Hyuga began to pick up the scent of blood, but the icy weather began to dull his senses in a way he could not discern if it was human or not, but nonetheless he picked up the pace rushed there as fast as he could. Iridescence felt unease. Her little cave kept the nasties out but would it withhold the council's dogs? Or is this a new foe? The girl sighed in frustration and opened a hole further in the mountain. She then stepped inside and glossed it over once more in hopes to deter the incoming body. The cold unforgiving weather began to take its toll. The warm sand Hyuga picked up from the Akane Beach no longer provided the warmth it did when he began his climb. Thankfully the scent was getting closer and closer, which caused Hyuga's training to kick in, his body remembering his harsh training when he was still part of Shattered Dusk. Hyuga began to calm his breathing, slowing his heartbeat into a calm state. His footing became lighter making almost no sound as he continued. It no longer felt like he was there to find someone, but rather it felt like he was stalking his prey. Removing his presence much like a wild beast would when it looks for food. The scent led Hyuga to what seemed to be a cave. Looking a bit concerned he continued his search and began his way in. She felt him enter and her breathing stopped. Her powers began to slowly drop the temperature and created little crystals of frost along the walls. "Breathe" she reminded herself. A few more layers of ice cover the outside of her alcove. "I hope he didn't see that..." It took quite a lot for Hyuga to make it to the cave as his senses were now taking a turn for the worst, being able to rely on his sight and hearing most now, but with a little luck, Hyuga was able to feel the small shift of temperature sensing the small bits of magic lingering. Taking his chances and walking forward Hyuga began to yell out "Miss Jiao? Miss Jiao are you there?" Hyuga hoping the sound wouldn't attract unwanted guests. "Go away" the cave echoed. "You shouldn't be here." The temperature dropped a little more to threaten the other mage. Hyuga feeling the full brunt of the cold now began to shake, even affecting his speech. "Miss Jiao?" said Hyuga with teeth shaking causing pauses in between his words. "Please I wish to talk to you! He continued. "I said get out!" Iridescence shouted as she burst from her frozen cavern. The ice shattered and hovered around her. She spotted Hyuga and flung the shards towards him at high speed. Hyuga taken by surprise and unprepared for the sudden outburst tried to evade,but his body nowhere near the condition to dodge was hit by the shards and sent flying back. Thanks to the sand still underneath his clothes though, he didn't suffer grievous wounds. Slowly getting up, blood seeping through his clothes he said" please Miss Jiao! I only wish to speak. I mean you no harm!" "Why should I listen to what you have to say?" she continues. Her eyes seem to glow with a fierce white hatred. Her hands shimmer with frosty power. Iridescence looks at Hyuga and sees his nonthreatening appearance. "Sixty seconds. That's it. Then I'll decide if you get to keep your body temperature or not. If you make any move towards me, I will freeze your entire body and leave you in these mountains." A small timer appeared, counting snow instead of sand. Hyuga fell to his knees and began to say " I'm sorry Miss Jiao! I know, no amount of apologizing will do a thing ease your pain, but I'm so sorry! We never met face to face,but I know......that you know who I am." Hyuga's thoughts became somewhat clouded from the weather and the attack, but still continued. Please allow me to somehow amend for what I have done to you! Please comeback from this seclusion and see what the world has yet to offer you!" Slightly taken aback Iridescence replies,"This world offers me pitiful glances and fear. It offers me endless torment from the council. It offers the ever constant remind of this magic thrust upon me, this magic I did not want, that turned me into a monster!" Small cracks appear in the ice around them. Iridescence lowers her voice and tries to cool her thoughts. The air temperature around Hyuga begins to turn a bit warmer. Hyuga feeling the small shift in temperature, begins to rise to his feet. Although a bit of a struggle, he does so standing firm now looking at Iridescence with determination. " You're no monster! I can assure you of that! Shouted Hyuga "I know this means absolutely nothing coming from me, but I know how you feel. I too know what it's like to gain a power we never wanted. To be looked at with horror despite not even given a chance to show who we truly are...... No! You're not a monster! The real monsters are those that shun us for being different..... Or so I thought. Like me you are only holding on to the bad! This world will astound you if you let it! I repeat Miss Jiao. Please comeback! The council or anyone else for that matter wont hurt you. I give you my word." Iridesence snorts, "Your word, huh? Will that stop the council's endless pursuit? Will it stop my ice from escaping into this world? Will it let my family look me in the eyes again? I think not. Your time is up and you've made your point. Get out." Hyuga as if he is angry shouts "NO!" and began to step forward, but taking precautions as the sand he collected earlier began to seep out, circling his arms and leaving a trail on the floor. Hyuga continued " Don't be blind! That's no family. Family accepts you for everything that you are. Family will be there during everything good or bad. Why should we suffer for people who dont even see us as people. If you truly wish to stay secluded then I won't force you, but first, you will show me your resolve! You will prove to me that is what you really wish! I will show you what a monster really looks like!" Damn! I think I might have over done it ''and said too much. Thought Hyuga as he kept taking a step further. Iridescence's hands covered over in ice to create frozen talons and she angrily yelled in response,"I told you to get out!" Her upper lip curled and revealed her abnormally long canines. Ice claws ripped through the air in an 'X' formation, sending out vicious whips of her element. Hyuga at this point could only retaliate. Using the sand as a whip, he quickly swung his arms forward lashing at the attack headed for him, causing it to change course and barely miss him. "I will leave! but You are coming with me!" "You'd have to drag me out of here" she states and begins lowering the temperature again. She creates a wall between herself and Hyuga and builds others in front of it to try and push him back out of the cave. Hyuga releases his sand and punches straight at the first wall saying "'Wave Shield"'. A blue sphere of magic surrounds Hyuga completely making the Ice wall vanish along with the others coming his way. "Then that is what I will do!" Responded Hyuga "Ice Dragon's Roar!" Iridescence yells and lets out a long stream of frozen fractals. She could feel the power from her unnaturally expanded lungs so she kept the stream going with Hyuga locked as her target. Seeing the ferocious spell headed his way Hyuga undid his Wave Shield and followed with his own "Poison Dragon's Roar!" yelled Hyuga. Both roars clashed creating shockwaves shaking the very cave cracking its walls. "Seclusion isn't happiness! It is but an illusion you must break yourself from!" continued Hyuga. "Where do you expect me to go? I'm not joining a guild and I'm not going to be turned over to the council. How do you propose I tell them they can take their agreement and shove it where the sun don't shine? Oh yeah, that will go over real well" she snarls, sarcastically. She marches up to Hyuga after stopping her attack and bonks him upside the head. "I'm not some damsel in distress, I don't need saving. Go be a hero elsewhere." Shaking her head, Iridesence turns her back on the other dragon slayer. "Tell them just like that! I have. Many times in the past" Said Hyuga with a slight smile and then continued. "I am no hero, but I did let myself get too carried away. Can you believe the reason i'm here was because I thought you might be in danger with all the new Blizzardvern popping up. All I really wanted to do was see how your were and apologize. I have no business getting into your affairs, but I do think it's wrong to waste away here. The Toveri Alliance has been kind enough to give me a second chance. And I wont let it go to waste." Hyuga bows and lowers his head. "I am sorry Miss Jiao" Then stood up straight, turned around and began walking out. Iridesence let out a small laugh but quickly tried covering it with her hand. Another small one slipped past and she couldn't help but face him. "Me? In danger... surrounded by ice? Between that and the old man formalities, you sound like some sort of storybook knight" she said, calming to her normal tone. She watched Hyuga continue out the cave and realized he stuck out against the pristine, white snow. "''He said something about the Toveri Alliance," she thought, "hmm, I wonder..." "Hey," Iridescence called out,"do you happen to know anything about a woman named Valencia?" Hyuga stopped, but didn't say a word. He just kept silent looking at the cave entrance. After a few seconds he breaks the silence and says "She is my new guild Master." Taking a small step back he continued "How many Blizzardverns have you encountered if I may ask?" "Enough to spot and guzzle down a person dressed in purple and black," she snorted. "Why do you ask?" Hyuga taking another step back, but this time making the sand on the floor rise again said " Can't you hear them? It seems three very hungry visitors have decided to stop by." "Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Iridesence said in exasperation. She shrugged out of her half cloak to offer easier movement. She could now sense them. "Freaking over grown lizards..." Her black tank top leaves her shoulders and arms bared. Shards of ice grown to wings on her back and the talons once again cover her hands and arms. Her irritation with these animals shows on here face. The gigantic beast bellows out into the cave. With both Hyuga and Iridesence inside, the cave acts like a microphone amplifying the ferocious screech pushing both mages back slightly with pure sound. The walls cracking even more and the ceiling seems to be on the brink of collapsing. Hyuga looks to Iridescence and says with a slight smile " well I think he makes a far more compelling argument than I ever could.... I think it's time we both got out of here." Hyuga shoots his sand toward the entrance, but in cloud form creating a screen of sand to allow them a passage out without being seen. "I hope you've got good balance," Iridesence states before creating a slab of ice, jumping on it, and dragging Hyuga on to it in front of her. She kicked off and they pushed through the cloud and started down the mountain. Her wings create an a V shape to offer a more aerodynamic structure. "Did they see us?" "No I do...." Hyuga began to say before hearing a loud roar getting closer from high up above them, turning to see one of the beasts headed their way. " Never mind" It seemed one of the beasts was flying up higher circling the cave almost like they were anticipating an escape from their newly found prey. Hyuga turned around facing Iridescence barely keeping his balance. " Sorry" said Hyuga as he hugged Iridescence, but extended his arms out towards the back while his right foot began to grow tiny sand spikes from underneath that stabbed into the ice slab giving him more balance. From his extended arms Hyuga began to shoot multiple Sand Blasts towards the back that then shifted upwards towards the Blizzardvern in hope of slowing it down. Although quite large the beast was able to maneuver around dodging the sand blasts one after the other. Getting closer and closer. Iridescence suddenly stopped the board saying,"Stay here." Her wings lifted her into the sky and she let out the signature Ice Dragon's Roar. She dropped onto the back of one and ran down its spine, jumping when she got to the tail after applying a large ice sphere to weigh it down. The beast quickly began it's plummet to the ground, but not before letting out another loud screech while spinning, flapping it's massive wings to create a strong gust of wind towards Iridescence. The other two that were trailing behind took off in different directions, each circling around to the sides of the Ice Dragon Slayer with both gigantic monsters increasing their speed and with fangs bared. Hyuga looking on, decides to split the ice board into four vertical pieces with his Magic, creating make shift ice spears. He quickly grabbed one and began to infuse his Dragon Poison Magic into it. Turning the ice, red in color. Taking a few steps back he hurls the spear as hard as he could towards the beast heading to Iridescence's right side. The spear took of at an amazing speed leaving a small trail of poison behind it. The spear embedded in the Blizzardvern's side and it turned it's attention towards Hyuga. Meanwhile the other was still in pursuit of Iridescence. She bared her own fangs and sped towards the great beasts huge head. Her fist collided with one of its teeth and knocked it clean out. It whipped its head around and caught her arm with the edge of a different tooth, leaving a large gash down it. She swore and used her ice talons to send dozens of frozen projectiles at the beast in retaliation. Hyuga awaits for the apportune time to strike taking a low stance grabbing the two ice spears and infusing them with his magic. The ice spears turning red like the previous one. Hyuga patiently awaits for the beast to get closer and once it did, he used his High Speed to flash past the Blizzardvern slashing at its belly with the two poisoned spears. Causing the beast to cry out in pain and crash hard to the ground. Hyuga quickly turning to the downed beast jumps on top, near its head and jabs it with his fingertips that are covered with his poison. Causing the beast to twist and turn violently. Meanwhile Iridescence has managed to get next to the beast in the sky's wing area and froze both sides at the base. It screeches and drops like a stone. She grabs her arm in pain and her wings break down,leaving her to drop from the air as well. Hyuga still struggling with the beast gets thrown off and sent flying by the violent turns of the panicked beast. During mid flight Hyuga spots Iridescence dropping at a fast pace holding her arm and her wings no longer visible. Just small shards of ice falling beside her. Hyuga flips in midair and as soon as he lands, uses his High Speed to reach Iridescence before she hits the ground. Barely catching her a few inches from the ground. " Here I thought you didn't need saving " said Hyuga jokingly to Iridescence, breathing a little fast holding her in his arms. "I had that completely under control," she states but it's obvious to both that she's lying. She slides out of his grip and grabs her cloak from around her waist, tying it like a bandage to her arm. "But, um, thanks for that." Hyuga gave a quick smile and said "You are most welcome. Now, how about we get out of here and get that wound treated? You want to see Valencia don't you?" "It's more like I owe her. You still stick out like a sore thumb though. Didn't you think to bring lighter clothing?" Iridescence asks. "Yeeeaaah. Didn't really think that one through. Said Hyuga giving off a small laugh. "I was trying to be a hero, remember." said Hyuga jokingly. Hyuga beginning to shake a little and holding himself thought "and now the adrenaline is wearing off and I feel everything again." "Well next time maybe Mr. Hero should bring a cape. You'll freeze if we try to walk..." she trailed off, realizing she had basically agreed to leave the mountains. Sighing, she slammed her hands to the ground to create another board but then looked at Hyuga, questioning his ability to balance. She raised her eyebrows at him to ask his thoughts. "Ha...ha. Maybe I will. Said Hyuga with a smile. Hyuga looked to the board and questioned himself if he could balance himself again, but then quickly looked to Iridescence and knew she was thinking the same. "I think I can manage to stay on the board long enough to reach the base of the mountain" said Hyuga. "And If I fall you'll just help me up again right?" continued Hyuga with a slight laugh. "Or you could carry me all the way down" said Hyuga trying to make a joke. "Whatever keeps you upright," she says shrugging. She steps on the board and waits for Hyuga. "Maybe sometime I'll teach you how to use this properly when you're not halfway to an icicle." Hyuga a bit surprised,but replies with a smile" I would like that very much." Hyuga began to walk towards Iridescence shaking as he did so. Hyuga didn't want to say anything ,but his previous wounds started to become increasingly painful."To be honest,I thought for sure you would never want to speak to me again after this." Hyuga replied. "I owe Valencia, big time. And as much as I hate being indebted to others, I also owe you," she stopped and thumped her head with the palm of her hand. "Sorry, that came out wrong. Hey are you okay? You look about ready to keel over." Iridescence held out her hand to the other slayer and also focused on drawing the sharp coldness of the air away from him. Hyuga got close and took hold of the extended hand of Iridescence " Don't Worry about it and I'll fine" said Hyuga in a monotonous manner as his conciousness began to slip away. "Damn! I can't feel anything any more. Could such small wounds really cause this much damage?" Hyuga gave a faint smile then said " Alright how about we get out of here?" Iridescence sighed and wrapped her arms around Hyuga's shoulders to hold him steady. A small chair forms to support Hyuga but she doesn't move her arms in fear he'll fall. She shakes her head at his attempt to keep it together. A small push and the board starts out slow but begins to pick up speed gradually. "Sorry about this but you suck at lying. Please try to stay awake, falling asleep like this could kill you." Giving of a small grin he says" yeah, I've been told." Trying to say awake but vision becoming a blurr. He tries to keep talking " So, if I may ask? What are you gonna do after all this? "You know, I used to have my entire life planned out. Every detail, every moment was imagined to perfection. But now I think I'll just stop planning and be spontaneous. Maybe I'll get a tattoo or be a model or even tell the council to shove it as you so wonderfully suggested. But first I need to repay Valencia Morningheart and yourself," she said, zoning out a bit and sharing more information than she normally would. Hyuga began laughing a bit loudly this time despite his pain and replied " Yes, a tattoo would be, very spontaneous. Although the model thing, I think would fit you quite nicely. And if you need help telling the council to shove it, just let me know. I'm like a V.I.P over there." Hyuga began to breath calmly, as the increase in temp thanks to Iridescence finally began to help. "You don't owe me anything. In fact, I... owe you." Continued Hyuga Iridesence drew back a bit in surprise. Her brows furrow in confusion and she asks,"How do you owe me?" "Well besides the obvious of saving my life at the moment" said Hyuga giving of a small chuckle. "Which by the way, if I may be so bold to say? You are surprisingly warm." Hyuga continued. "Meeting you has reminded me that I don't have to keep reminding myself of the past and should just move on. Adjusting to things after being in the shadows for so long has been quite difficult. I think I was starting to be something im not. I don't have to change who I am, just my actions. So, really, Thank you." "I think the cold is really getting to you," Iridescence says in attempt to brush it off but bites her cheek to keep from smiling. The base of the mountain appears in her sight and she lets out a sigh of relief. "It looks like you'll be able to stay safe from frostbite for today." She stops the board and helps Hyuga off. The pale girl thumps her head when she realizes she has no idea where they are. The last time she had been at this part of the mountain, she had been running and fighting for her life. "So, um, do you happen to know this area? Because I don't and I obviously do not have a map," she says. Hyuga looked to Iridescence and gave a faint smile trying to keep himself together. "No worries, I'm sure we aren't too far off from exiting this mountain." claimed Hyuga with an exhausted expression. Then turned around to see the beautiful snow filled landscape before him. Hyuga grasped the bridge of his nose in between his thumb and index fingers and began to shake it very lightly trying to clear his nose. Then proceeded to take a big whiff of the surrounding. Without being asked he explained "I'm trying to pick up the smell of dry land, or better said, sand." Though hers wasn't as sensitive, Iridesence stuck her nose in the air and delicately sniffed. Frigid air assaulted it immediately and she ended up lightly sneezing. She then turned to her forte: the snow. Her hands buried into its freezing depths but she was unfazed by the temperature. In her head a small circle lights up with a radius only about 200 meters away from where they stand. Sighing in frustration, the slayer once again stands. "I'm going up for an aerial view," she stated and created a pair of icy wings once more. That's when she got the idea. There had been a group around here somewhere and if she could draw their attention, she could get Hyuga out of here. Before pushing into the sky she looked at Hyuga and commented,"I really hate dogs." Her wings beat down hard and she bolted into the sky. Once she was far enough up she positioned her hands at each corner of her mouth and faced the palms outward. Drawing in a deep breath, Iridesence feels her specially altered lungs expand to meet her request and she lets out a tremendous roar accompanied by a huge gust of ice and snow. Her body turns in a circle to send the long streams in every direction... she's hoping to attract the council that's usually on her tail. Hyuga smiled lightly from the remark Iridescence had made, having an idea what she really meant. With his nose working better than earlier, Hyuga put all the effort he could to sniff out the sand he was searching for, but found something else. Numerous foul stenches began to attack his nose he couldn't tell how many, but he could tell they were getting closer. "wow, that's dedication. I can't believe they haven't stopped looking" ''Hyuga thought. "''Samarra should have cleared up everything with the council......Why are they still after her?" ''Hyuga began to ponder. Iridescence could sense their stirring bodies and pick out their heat signatures that nearly shone in the cold terrain. Once she picked up on them she decided to put on a show to keep them coming. She dropped down to the ground only to create a giant pillar of ice beneath her and climb into the air again. From its base, the pillar began to grow and form walls only a few meters from itself. A small tower-like structure formed and was even topped with a little flag with Iridescence holding to it's staff. "''I knew I couldn't run forever but who would have thought that I would give up my freedom for someone who gave me mine. So much for not being cliche. Wow Iris, you've become such a little marshmallow. Ah well, at least he won't turn into a popsicle," she thought as the council's search team approached. "Iridescence Jiao! Turn yourself in at once or we will be forced to physically apprehend you," the lead male commands. Iridescence holds up her hands in a gesture of surrender and flaps down from the tower. It disassembles along with her wings and she stands motionless. The guy grabs her arms and thrusts them behind her back, quickly cuffing her with anti magic cuffs. The others cautiously circle the injured Hyuga. "You there! Surrender as well. The same conditions apply." "Hey, hold on now. You're after me not him. He did nothing wrong! Oh yeah, smart idea, put the anti magic cuffs on the injured mage. Yep, he's totally dangerous considering he can barely stand," Iridescence snorted sarcastically. "Silence! He is in the presence of a known criminal and murderer. Therefore he will be treated as one until proven innocent. I, Oliver Jonst, hereby place Iridescence Jiao and accomplice under arrest. You are now under the council's custody and should refrain from resisting. Not only will you be tried for your attempt to cause Fiore's downfall, but also the murder of three previous council search team officials and resisting arrest." Hyuga looked at Iridescence, seeing the vicious rage in her white eyes. He had been shocked to hear the murderer part but understood it must have been in self defense. He had no place to judge and complied with the hands prodding his back to move him forward until he stood shoulder to shoulder with the other slayer. Someone had called for a vehicle and it was there shortly. More prodding and some low growls from Iridescence and they were on their way. The vehicle bumped harshly over the snow, jostling both of them an agitating their injuries. Iridescence felt like a caged beast. Moving vehicles felt wrong to her but it was even worse without her magic to comfort her. She had become accustomed to the cold and with the anti magic cuffs prohibiting that she could feel the warmth seeping into her bones. At first it had been pleasant but it now felt like she was burning. Hyuga had tried talking to her but she shut her eyes and closed her mind off, falling asleep soon after. As much as he tried to comfort her, Iridescence went into a deep sleep, no longer hearing the words of Hyuga or anyone else." You need to let us go! You need to let..... her go! Shattered Dusk has already been apprehended, she should no longer be of any concern to you!" Claimed Hyuga with an exasperated tone. Then beginning to cough, with a little blood spraying out. After a little pause Hyuga, breathing heavily continued "Take me instead of her. Have the council rescind my pardon and extend it to her. She was forced just like all the other Dragon Slayers were." Before Hyuga could continue to speak, Oliver interrupted by saying " You are in no condition to be making deals. You will both be tried for your crimes against the people of Fiore. The council will bring you the justice befitting the two of you." The uncomfortable shifting about caused from traveling across a snow covered mountain path had finally stopped. They were finally out of the icy mountain that has caused them so much trouble thus far. The vehicle began to take on a more smooth movement, with almost no shifting or jumping violently. One of the guards was about to joggle Irisdescences awake,but was quickly stopped by Hyuga. "You lay one hand on her and the inside of this vehicle will be decorated with your blood" he claimed as he looked at the guard giving off a murderous vibe that he obtained from his dark mage days. Despite the fact he was in the midst of passing out himself. His eyes became heavy, ever so slightly as time passed by. but before Hyuga could no longer bare to keep his eyes open, he heard the driver shout to Oliver that there was a woman in their path. "Then move her," Oliver stated simply. "Sir, she says she's the guild master of Archer's Cross. Valencia something I believe." "Morningheart. Valencia Morningheart," Oliver clarified as his face turned white. He exits the vehicle, trying to hide the shaking in his legs. "Miss Morningheart, I apologize for the rudeness but may I please ask you to move out of the way of our vehicle?" "You may, but I will not move until my members are returned to me. I believe they are in the back, yes?" Valencia asks, already knowing the answer. By now Iridescence has stirred awake and watches the back doors with interest. There's a delicate knock from the outside and then the doors begin to groan open. They slam shut again and there a disgruntled huff from the guild master. She turns to Oliver, who had been the one to close them, letting her annoyance and light anger flicker in her eyes. "Oliver Jonst of the 286th Lot, Position 34, Rank 12... what do you think you are doing?" "The job I was trained for ma'am." "I trained you to be a just and civil soldier, not one who takes in mages without cause. Not one who uses the authority given to him to force those near him to bow to his will. I cannot stand for your foolishness but I will deal with you after I see my guild members are alright. Open these doors or I will open them myself," she commands. Oliver just stands there so Valencia summons her hammer to break down the door in the blink of an eye. "So Hyuga, I take it that the calvary has arrived?" Iridescence asks jokingly. Unfortunately there was no response. Although Hyuga's eyes remain opened, still giving off such a blood lust that left the other guards speecheless. Hyuga was unconscious. He could no longer bare his previous wounds as the vehicle had aggravated them greatly and with the nullification cuffs in place, he no longer had his magic to deter his pain or the infection the open wounds had begun to spread. That is until Irisdescence called for him again, somehow waking him from his forced slumber, shaking about as if he was released from a trance. Looking about and spotting Valencia. "Lady Morningheart?" he quickly asked as if he wasn't sure if she was real or a dream. "It's just Valencia. I'm glad you're alright Hyuga and I see Miss Jiao has made her way down the mountain as well. Hold tight for just a second you two," Valencia instructed as she began undoing their anti magic cuffs. There was a small click as she finished Iridescence's and then moved to Hyuga. A small two tailed creature appeared at the door when Oliver began to enter to stop them. "I would really appreciate you not interrupting the Amazonian Princess. You won't like her when she's angry," Vin chirped cheekily. Oliver fell back out the door just as Valencia removed Hyuga's cuffs. Hyuga gave a quick small chuckle and sighed with relief hearing Valencia correct him once more. He knew it was real and Valencia had somehow shown up at the knick of time. Feeling the cuffs no longer gripping his wrists tightly, he could feel his magic pouring back and in doing so, his pain ease up. "Please Valencia! You must help Miss Jiao! She doesn't deserve to be hunted down like some animal because of the actions of a tyrant " pleaded Hyuga referring to his father. "And she will not be. Iridescence would you mind helping me get Hyuga up?" Valencia asks, still ignoring the protesting Oliver and company. The two girls each take one of Hyuga's arms over their shoulders and gingerly step back outside. Vin moves the council's team backwards in her larger form, allowing the trio passage. Valencia whistles and an enormous bird appears from the skies. Ingrid lands between the groups and crouches to allow Hyuga and Iridescence to be lifted on. Meanwhile Valencia brandishes an official document in front of Oliver. "I will be taking my charges now. They are in MY care, as stated in the treaty with the council. I assure you that they will be less pleased than I am about your behavior Oliver. You better get your act together mister, I trained you better than this." Oliver stares in shock as she mounts Ingrid as well and takes off into the air. Valencia lets out an airy laugh that sounds almost like a sigh of relief. "I really hope that went well. You see, legally I only have holdings over Hyuga since Iridescence ran but since she's back I should be able to get her charges waved. I'm very disappointed in Oliver, you see he used to be a really sweet boy but once I stopped teaching I heard he became a real menace. Oh listen to me ramble! My apologies. But look, we've arrived back home," Valencia pointed out. And it was true. They were already soaring along the edges of the forest lining the back side of Hibiscus Village. It took mere seconds to travel across the small town and reach the guild building of Archer's Cross. They landed and dismounted with Valencia saying,"Alright, let's get you two to the infirmary." They were taken swiftly and carefully to the infirmary where they lay Hyuga on one of the beds and began treating his numerous wounds covering his body. While they treated the arm of Irisdescence. "I know you said you didn't want to join a guild, but I hope you reconsider." giving off a small laughter while holding back his pain he then continued to say " plus, you still gotta teach me to ride the board right?" "I do need to teach you that, you're right. But I'm afraid I might be seen as a bad memory, including to Valencia." Iridescence said and looked up at the guild master. "You were not in control of your actions so think nothing of it. Besides, everyone deserves a second chance. I'm at least glad you came down from those mountains. Being alone gets incredibly boring after a time, you know" Valencia said. She then turned to the male dragon slayer, saying," And Hyuga I wanted to tell you I'm proud of you. Not only for actively looking to live a better life, but for helping others do the same. You are both so strong in more ways than you know. I'm proud to call Hyuga a member of my guild and I would be proud to do the same for you Iridescence. At least think about it please." "I will," she promises. She turns to look at Hyuga and see his reaction to Valencia's short speech. Hyuga couldn't help but let his tears come out. For the first time in his whole life someone was actually proud of him, someone was finally acknowledging Hyuga for the actions he himself chose. Though he wasnt sobbing, his tears kept pouring out while he tried to give a large smile. Trying to wipe his tears and sit up so he can face Irisdescence he said " it would be great if you stayed. I really hope you do." "Then I guess that's what I'll do," she replies with a faint smile. "Miss Morningheart, I would like to join your guild if that's alright." "Once your wounds have healed you may take the oath. I don't want either of you straining yourself. Rest now and we will see if you're conditions are improved enough tomorrow," Valencia instructs but flashes her own smile at the pair. Hyuga decides to lay back down and let his wounds heal while he relaxes, closing his eyes and beginning to recall the events that had taken place earlier that day, when a sudden realization struck him, jolting him up from his relaxed state." Damn! I never went to check with Mr. Cliff Jones about the Wyvern." ''He thought as he began to try and get up. Though he had some slight trouble doing so, he managed to stand firm on his two feet. And began to look around spoting Irisdescence taking a nap as well, tired from lugging Hyuga around for the most part. ''" I better let her rest and see Mr. Jones myself." he told himself. Being as quiet as possible Hyuga manages to get out with no noise except for the inner screaming in his head from his wounds pulsing every step he took. He first headed to a guest room in the guild that was his temporary home and took out two purple viles from a box he put in the corner. He opened them up releasing a purple mist that he began to inhale through his mouth, this causing most of his wounds to close and speed up his regenerative abilities. Finally allowing him full control of his body, he makes his way to Onibus Town where Cliff Jones resides. Once he arrived, Hyuga was a little hesitant to enter as he had to tell Mr. Jones that all he could do was knock them out, and not really get rid of them. When the door that he now stood in front off opened revealing Mr. Jones, who seemed to be on his way to the mountain as he was wearing jackets a top of jackets with hiking boots and a big bagpack. Before Hyuga could get in a word, Mr. Jones gave a gigantic smile and grabbed Hyugas hand and started to thank him repeatedly. Hyuga was extremely confused, more so when the man gave him a bag containing the jewels mentioned in the request. "You're friend told me all about it. Im glad you are looking good. He said you got hurt but managed to finish the job and relocate the Blizzardvern elsewhere. I do apologize, I wish I could stay, but I must make it to the mountain before anything else happens." explained Mr. Jones. He started to leave but scurried back and gave Hyuga a small envelope." almost forgot. He wanted me to give you this when you stopped by" he said before rushing off once more. Hyuga was completely confused, "maybe he mistook me for someone else? And what friend?" He questioned as he opened the envelope to reveal a small card that had the words "You owe me" in the front. A unique smell coming from the card instantly caught Hyuga's attention as he put on a big smile recognizing who the smell belonged to. He quickly put the card in his pocket and left for his home of Archer's Cross. "Hopefully they don't know I left? "He thought to himself as he began his trek back home. Iridescence had definitely noticed and was being forcibly pinned down by Valencia's giant cat creature, Vin. When she saw the other dragon slayer approaching she let out a sigh of relief and Vin allowed herself to be pushed off. The female approached Hyuga and lightly bonked him atop the head. "I swear to the gods, if you ever walk off without telling someone again, I will literally murder you. I thought you had been kidnapped or something! You big idiot," Iridescence said with no real threat in her voice, only concern. She turned her back to him and rested her hand on Vin's head. Hyuga was taken by surprise from her reaction of being genuinely concerned for his well being, something completely new to him. He couldn't help but smile as Irisdescence turned her back towards him. not seeing how happy that actually made him. he quickly tried to regain his composure and began to clear his throat loud enough for Iridescence to hear. "My apologies. I swear I will never leave without saying a word. Next time i'll make sure to let you know. Hopefully you would like to join me?" "Well someone's going to have to keep you out of trouble," Iridesence replied in her way of agreeing. Hyuga approaches and places his hand atop of her hand that was still resting on top of Vin's head and says "Then it's agreed. I am quite looking forward to it."